moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:REALROSS
Bg-alt-ross Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome! I've seen you on chat two times and you just joined... You've got the makings of a good contributor. Keep it up, and try to raise those edits. Wishing you well, Toast With The Most (talk) 22:53, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi, welcome to the ! Hi & Welcome! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Toast With The Most page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! Carwyn the Hollie Lover (talk) 16:39, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hey Ross! Glad to have you on the wiki! ' Clumsyme22 Talk 17:07, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Username I'm already your friend, eyesofgreen02! Toast With The Most (talk) 17:18, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bfr dandy page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the '''About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! Sefelic 3D (talk) 18:08, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Reply You can talk to me now, meet me on chat! h and remember to click when writing messages on talk pages :) 15:16, June 13, 2013 (UTC) What's your username? What's your usename on Moshi Monsters? I'll add you! StevenGerrard is Awesome!!! Rollback (talk) 00:49, June 16, 2013 (UTC) MME is Awesome MME is an awesome website! Say hi to Fire for me, my monster's name is Starwarsfanno1! StevenGerrard is Awesome! Rollback (talk) 04:58, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Testing My Sig MoshiDriven | Talk | Blog | Mistake Hi Ross, On your user page, you've written the friends category twice. Just letting you know Happy Monstering! [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_blog:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' 20:30, August 2, 2013 (UTC) - 2003 Edits Good Luck Goodluck on becoming a chatmod. I supported you! CM Rights I don't dislike you. It's just that we need more mods from the UK, as we only have Carwyn. I voted for Liam because it would be good to have him, as he lives in the UK. I hope you understand. If we weren't so short for mods from the UK I would vote for you, honestly, but at the moment it's mods from the UK that we need. Party '''| 18:44, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi Ross! Want to come on chat? Happy Monstering! Can you make me a sig? Hi! Can you make me a signature? I would like "Moshi Monsters Lover" in Turquoise and a picture of Busling please? Thanks Moshi Monsters Lover (talk) 14:43, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the Sig! Thanks Ross!!!! Moshi Monsters Lover (talk) 17:06, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Signature. Hi. Can you please make me a signature? Please add my two faves, Blingo and Jeepers. Call me JJ03 please. My favourite colour is Cyan. Thanks! 17:44, August 23, 2013 (UTC)JunkJewellery03 (talk) Chat Party! http://prntscr.com/1n60ep LiamJJ Rules. 18:31, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Sig Can you make me a signature? I would like "Kangy" in cyan and a picture of Jeepers please. Thanks Kangy03 (talk)Kangy03Kangy03 (talk) Signatures Hi! I'm someowhat new to the wiki, and I don't yet have a signature. I'd really appreciate it if you could make me one, I just don't have the time. I'd love it if I could have Hansel on it and if you could make it in a brown a bit lighter than Hansel, that would be great. Thanks! Okey-Dokey (talk) 12:31, August 26, 2013 (UTC)Okey-Dokey No sig Sef's making me one now. ~Kangy03~ No sig Hi Ross. I asked you for a sig but Sefelic 3D done it for me so you don't have to do it. Thank you! Have a ROARsome day! Whileyboy - Talk - Blog Posts 15:36, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Thans Thanks for making it! Take your time, I don't need it right away. Okey-Dokey (talk) 17:34, August 26, 2013 (UTC)Okey-Dokey Thanks Bleh sorry forgot to put the subject up there ^ ^ ^ Okey-Dokey (talk) 17:37, August 26, 2013 (UTC)Okey-Dokey You know what! All the mme comments are a big lie! I believe you soo... I guess we're together.... But no one likes us not even me :( Carwyn is usually rude to me when it comes to favers. Sadie jsut smells some thin fisht bout meh, reggie doesnt think im cool and thinks im annoying. :(Well hope you still like me... (Btw Carwyn on your side? You know what! Hey there, Fire wants you demoted on this wiki just because you did something wrong on another website? I think that's just wrong. ' Clumsyme22 Talk 04:02, August 31, 2013 (UTC) You know what! I agree with both of those, but not all are a big lie! I was saying he shouldn't be fired from MME. I also tried to help Abce with some evidence (well, me saying what happened :P) and told him that me and MoshiDriven can help as we were both there. You know what!! i don't want you fired from the wiki too we can give you another chance you'll be sad if you can't go on any wiki and this wiki won't be the same without you so please never ever leave this wiki please Mistakes ross how has it been being a chat moderator i don't think i would be good in the wiki i have on found 2 mistakes 1 was on the sweet tooth page where it said costume it was pronounced coustume so i changed it to costume and in sassafras it said taking not talking but i couldn't change it Sig can you please do my sig as i requested one earlier and it wasn't made. --Birbyman My Signature I made a signature! Here it is: Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts | 19:28, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Reply: Ur sig! Sorry about that. And thanks for liking my sig! Happy Monstering! Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts | 16:26, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Help and Sig ross can you please help me i really want a monster sig but i'm not able to show ben because i don't have a thing to take pics please help me Please come on Chat!!! ^ PS: Sorry if I spammed. Happy Monstering! It's Jema! Hi ross!This is jema from twitter @Jema_Lyttle.I love your page Jemarocks17 (talk) 20:25, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for my sig! Thanks Ross! Mariojoe11 | Talk | Blog | Testing --PewDieCry1 (talk) 17:52, September 28, 2013 (UTC) moo test test Zack Binspin PewDieCry1 - My Talk! 19:07, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Re:Edits Check on one of my blog posts. I think it the title was like Edit Ranking No. 1 - 10. They aren't in the correct ranking, but oh well. Happy Monstering! .Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts . Thanks for my sig! :D Thanks For The Sig,Ross Thanks Ross for the sig its mega awesome!!! This sig... Ross this sig is amazing! Thanks so much for putting your time and effort into making this for me! It means a lot! And looks great!!! Come on chat Hi! Can you go on the Moshi Monsters Wiki Chat? Skullbones123 (talk) 11:47, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for making me my sig! I really like it! SWF 1.23 Hi Ross! 1.23 for SWF has came out, I just wanted to ask you have you got any ideas for new Moshlings and sets. Thank you! Happy Monstering! .Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts . 16:49, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Congrazzles! Congratulations on becoming a rollback! Yipee! :) ' Clumsyme22 'Talk http://images.wikia.com/rawrsandbox/images/6/6f/Pumpkin_clumsy.gif 12:14, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for my Sig Ross! Thanks for my sig Ross! Check it in a post or on my talk page, look Mackyboy123 | Talk | Blog | Seed Link Could you give me the swf link for Peekaboo bells please. .Moshlingcatcher50 | Talk | Blog Posts | . 01:12, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Chat If you were trying to PM me, you could wait till I check back on chat. That is no reason to kick me. Maybe make me a sig? Hi! Remember To Make My Signuture! Toasty And Green. Once Again, Thanks NoahAbc12345 (talk) 16:03, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the congratulations! .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 19:14, October 14, 2013 (UTC) MME Paw Awards I made this for the Paw Awards; Logo; Slogan; Jingle: http://tinypic.com/player.php?v=mhu0ee&s=5#.Ul0sU9I3unt Turn up volume too. It isn't the best graphics/sound.. Tell me how it is. It's similar to the PDFire one aha 2009Fire15 12:01, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Reply I am not abusing my powers just to close comments. There have been a few blogs about Edit Lists, which many people have been complaining about how "edits don't matter" and arguments have broke out. I don't want this to happen again, so I closed the comments. Also, I have made a comment on Micky's blog about this months ago. There are quite a few blogs on this now, so there is no need for them to be created. ' |''' '''| 17:46, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Thank You! Looks good! We can chat further soon MMEAwards Thanks again, 01:04, October 16, 2013 (UTC) New sig can you please make a sig for me again with the colour green and marsha walking left on the left side and her walking right on the right side please you don't have to do it Testing My New Sig! Thanks Ross! XD Hi! Can you make me a Sig? Can i have a sig with a Katsuma on the Left and a Shoney on the right, in blue colour Thx ross. How do i use it? thx for my signuture ross. Your the best. But how do i use it? NoahAbc12345 (talk) 19:33, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for reporting Cosmo Tichi 24. I have given him a Warning and good job for rollbacking his vandalism. Keep up the good work. Ok, thanks. There's isn't too much proof of that, but I've given him a Warning. |''' '''| 18:43, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Chat Can you come on please? New moshling Go to the daily growl on, moshi monsters website, click on the 2014 annual one, go to new moshling and read it, there is something awsome on it. Chockie 11:59, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Help!!! my sig is messed up can you please help me i really want a Hoolio and Marcel pic Marcel on the left and Hooliop on the right. 3000 Edits!! Well Done Ross on 3000 Edits! Keep on Going! New moshlings Hi! Birby here. I would like to know if you could possibly add all the new nformation released in moshi monsters today on the pages, as I can't myself. Ross Please come on chat!? TWISTMAS PARTY Please come to My Twistmas Party All Day on Twistmas Day! Htheman1! My Talk! |My Blog! 100px Happy Holidays Have a holly jolly christmas and a happy new year .Moshlingcatcher50 | Talk | Blog Posts | . 15:36, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Checking my Sig Checking my sig! Thanks Ross Hey Hello REALROSS, I am trying to get the Wiki perfect, I am very OCD so I like to correct every full stop. However I will check my Grammar and spelling errors and other mistakes. Thank you for remembering I am new to the Wiki. .Santa the Rudolph Lover | Talk | My Blog | ' ' Edits''' Hi I seem to be walking around places! lol Adam1559 (Talk) 09:53, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Comment on Request I am allowed to comment on your request, it only says I can't vote. I also am active now.StevenGerrard (talk) 06:29, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Help Ross, I made my sig glitch by accident and can you please help me thank you. <--- see its awfully broken D: Remember me? Hello rosscp!Remember me? Jemarocks17 (talk) 22:35, January 2, 2014 (UTC)JemaJemarocks17 (talk) 22:35, January 2, 2014 (UTC) RE: About You Leaving Who else have I upset on chat? User:StevenGerrard (talk) 22:28, January 10, 2014 (UTC) RE:Category Hey Ross, I would like to rename the category Non-Catchable Moshlings but, the poblem is, I can't rename it. :P Also you forgot to put your signature on my talk page. ' Clumsyme22 Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/5/5a/Pusheentoast.png 07:15, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Top 10 Hi Ross, are you doing a January Top 10? [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' 08:04, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey Ross I'd just like to talk to you about editing courtesy for a moment. I've seen you working with Pepper, and that's great, it's great to see editors enjoying editing. However, I'm going to have to ask you to try and work with Pepper a bit more. I've seen examples of you just reverting Pepper's work. Instead, can you just leave a message, perhaps on the page or Pepper's talk page, saying that you don't agree with the edit? At the current rate, without any discussion, you two would probably just end up in pointless edit wars. That only eats up time, and strains the relationships between editors. Regardless, though, I do appreciate the work you've put into the Wiki. Cheers, and thanks for your time, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 17:25, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Cali Hi Ross, Glad to see the Friends option is working now! Mariojoe11 | Talk | | Yes. Hello Hi, are you online? ' Clumsyme22'' 'Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/5/5a/Pusheentoast.png 10:00, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Thankies! Swoop da Noodles! [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 21:05, February 6, 2014 (UTC)PepperSupreme I never guessed! Chat doesn't seem to be working for me right now. Some sort of can't-see-my-own-posts glitch? I dunno, I will try later. [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 13:50, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I will be on tomorrow I'm sorry, but wikia is not working for me at the moment. Look what happens when I go into chat! http://prntscr.com/2rddth An article I was working on was nearly finished when suddenly the wikia went super slow. I don't know why this is happening. I will come to chat tomorrow, okido? [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 22:46, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Reply Sorry, I can't do that. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 17:52, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :It's probably a Wikia-wide thing, so we just have to wait for it to go away. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 17:58, February 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Hm? What kind of stuff are you talking about? Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 18:04, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :::I can get stuff together tomorrow morning (CST), but not today. I'm not on my computer, and I don't have much time. Plus I'm not getting home until 11 or so tonight, so I don't have time afterwards. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 18:09, February 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::All I can suggest now is just clicking "Random Page" and finding something. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 18:09, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey Ross! HI ross! Its me,gavluvsmoshi222 im your friend from moshi. Purplecutekitten56222 (talk) 21:17, February 21, 2014 (UTC)purplecutekittenPurplecutekitten56222 (talk) 21:17, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Broadcasting Reply. Hey Buddy. I wouldn't do it if chat was working, I will take the blog down when it is. I'll just leave it up on my userpage. I think everyone will be happy then. Good Day OFFICIALHARRY! | Talk | Blog Posts | Hi Hey Ross, Now listen, I'm not just saying this because you said Neutral, but I'm sorry for any harm I caused you in maybe...the past year? But, I was thinking about this last night that even if your best friends like carwyn or joe don't like another person, doesn't mean you should too. I know we have had Carwyn/James/Ross fights and you have told me to SHut Up several times in the past but I hope we can be friends again. Thank You [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' 21:33, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Ross When do i say i hate you or your dumb i'll always support you but i think you should be a CM then i would support the life out of me but adminship is a little too far just do a RFCM and if you do become a CM see how it goes and if your great at CM for an amount of time about a year then do a RFA but its a 50/50 percent chance that you will become a CM as people mostly hated you mostly when you were one but i will NEVER ever hate anyone (except vandilisers, Moshlingcatcher and others that are VERY bad). :*) Huh? I don't see or have put anything on my talk page which links to another wiki? -- |Adam The Chicken Wing Lover| |Talk| | | 17:53, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Sig As you are better at sigs can you please make a green outline and red inside also add the Watermelon moshling oh and make Charleen El hablar to The Watermelon Dat edit Pooped dat edit up. Sorry. Le Luke - User Page - Talk - Blog 18:04, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Take Nutmeg away from Upcoming Moshlings Take Nutmeg out of dat category. Le Luke - User Page - Talk - Blog 19:05, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Aww thanks! ^-^ Thankies! [[User:PepperSupreme|'''GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 19:08, March 10, 2014 (UTC) . Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 02:20, March 13, 2014 (UTC) AAh Where in the heckie did you find that super adorable picture? (MonsterPile.png) [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 14:14, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Favour Hey there Ross! Do you know how to acess the .SWF files for the Super Moshi Missions? If so, can you upload their logo-thingies like the ones below MMM Logo 2.png Choc-O-Dile Blues loho.png Thanks! ' Clumsyme22'' 'Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/5/5a/Pusheentoast.png 05:44, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Dat transparent bordercolor I was about to add it but then it brought up the edit conflict xDD Luke - Talk - Moshlings Ross, can you not tell me what to do and what I can and cannot upload? Thanks. Yolka Crazy! (talk) 23:34, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Well, how am I supposed to know that? It's not my fault. And what about the other wiki users? They dont know that. They could upload them and then you will get mad at them for something they didnt even know when they tried to put some help into the wiki. Thanks. Yolka Crazy! (talk) 00:18, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Not now It is aimed at everyone, not only at you. It was simply poorly timed; I had not seen you left something on my talkpage that would've made it look as such. I have made clear in chat I have no desire to talk to anyone right now. I will explain that in a blog post later, out of self-care. (This blog post will only adress a small portion and does not go into community issues) It has not ''exclusively to do with you, but it does include you, if that somehow calms your suspicion. BTW "starting to hate someone" is not something that exist for me as my opinions of people are build up and do not sway unless in the rare occassion I have witnessed someones growth. [[User:PepperSupreme|'''GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 16:01, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Ross Ross i don't want you to leave but you have to except what happens i had a bad day today (25/3/14) but i didn't rage or cry i'm not saying your a weakling i'm saying everyone has bad fur days. also everyone doesn't hate you i don't. Moshling SWFs I really think you should let people upload them as you're not the only one who knows how to do it. I'm going to start doing it because you are still doing the food project. You can't say you've had them saved for 'years' because you learnt how to do SWFs in August. If I get a reply from you with a good, genuine reason why I shouldn't, then I won't. If I don't think the reason is very valid then I will upload. kthxbai EDIT I left a little note on your to do list about foods needing images :) I just said that McDolphins have images for all the food items sold there. Luke - Talk - Blinki You get Blinki by completing Bug Rush and not completing Moshi Movie Mystery. :) Luke - Talk - Undeleted Undeleted woot .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 23:47, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Macky's RFR >.> You don't delete it if it's the wrong layout. You fix it. I had fixed it but it came up that you deleted it. Luke - Talk - Re:Wuurrrdd totes totes totes lyk if ur ready come and get it bc I am here mr. goldfish .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 16:31, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Signatures Am I supposed to reply to you? Thank you so much for yours too, they all look very neat! It took me some time but I choose Luke's version. It is small which I find an appealing look and also active with Judder going "yup ok work to do!" [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 22:50, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Reply Hey Ross. I wasn't doing it for the sake of it, trust me, some coding was wrong or he actually DELETED. Information unless I am blind which I am not, my actions were correct thanks.. Re:Re:Re: Reverting Okay.. Food Factory?? How did you get the food factory its still under construction? Reply It depends on what's being copied. If it's simple images and thing, say for example, Moshling pictures and their bios, that's fine. Feel free to read this discussion about it in which I make myself look like a fool. xD http://monsuno.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:13253 Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 16:33, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Reply I'll be on chat t 6 - 6:30 CST. Just kind of snuck on right now. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 21:53, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Uncle Scallops ROSS! What have you done to Scallops' font? His entire page is so intense now omg xD [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 14:42, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Yes I am a dragon Aren't countdown cards merch that come with the figures? As it is merchandize only stuff that couldn't be listed under Mash-Ups, I thought figures made sense if it came with those. [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 17:02, April 11, 2014 (UTC) You should be scared Ooh, yeah, I always wondered what those thing where anyway? Dumping them over at the "other" section we have is the best idea then. [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 17:18, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Can you rewrite that? Can you try to explain more clearly what you mean? What is messy, the page or the template. Or perhaps the Moshlings category? And what categories do you want as sub categories? [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 00:07, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Moshlingss Oh, I think it is rather clear what the problem is and I will clean up that place now. *I would remove code moshlings but if that is the only way to obtain some of them, I am not certain if I should, for we have Mission Moshlings too. *Non-catchable moshling does not mean unreleased. The category was ment for those moshlings such as Myrtle (slap stick tortoise) and Crazy Bill (hoodoo) who are moshlings but they are not available in your zoo. That said, I might be confused by what a moshling factually is. Does being-able-to-catch make a creature a moshling? Did Buster just say "yeah, I catched it so it's a moshlings now". How does that count for Zack, Blingo and the Zoshlings when Buster never got those. /Rambling/ **The species page is messed up a bit. I need to look at this. *I am severly confused with what everyone is doing with the Moshling categories' content, to be quite honest. [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 08:59, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Food Factory? Hey Ross. I have a question about the food factory 'When will it be available to long term users?' . I've been on Moshi Monsters for a couple of years now and it says the food factory is only open to new users. ----Chockie---- We still do not need two pages We need not to keep the page if Squelsh is a pressumed name; we remove that name and replace it with unnamed seed moshling. The two pages said the same thing. [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 14:39, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Yep Yep, so that's why I say to change the page name to "unnamed seed moshling" and not get the old one I deleted back because there was basically nothing additional too it. You can put in the trivia it is thought their name is Squelsh. [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 15:00, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Ok, thanks I just wondered if you knew anything else about it. Oh well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Sorry about the signature I am still not very good with that sort of stuff, I'll remember for next time. Thanks! Chockie 11:50, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Done it! :) Done the Moshling sound file job you set me, it's all on your to do list! :) Remember to do your own projects Look Ross, I appreciate that you try to help but please do not just do things because you think things. That framed picture category was not made yet for a reason. On your message, I say yes to the category of food factory, but not to a category of the games. The games will get pages with the info you listed below. The categorisation will stop at the Food Factory. [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 15:09, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Seems like I ticked you off You do work but I look my nose down upon it and then "you didn't do anything"? Can't really figure that sentence out. The category was not "made" meaning you can categorise any picture as something, but you create it by adding text. It was not made yet, that's what that means. Also, yep? Uhm, you're the one getting angry with people when they supposedly steal your jobs so what are you coming me at for? Don't be a hypocrite. I said I was in charge of categorisation because people keep proofing me here they still don't get it. Only Sef seems to be getting it as of now. I want this to be done well and as I have to teach everyone how, I rather do it myself before disaster strikes. Which already has. Oh dear. [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪ ''' 15:51, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Nah Don't worry, I just want to get this thing done. xD But yeah, every time I start locking up or stuff, I just go run around for five or so minutes. It's 8:45 PM over here. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 01:44, April 19, 2014 (UTC)